Moving On
by Pixie97
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Jasper is trying to get over Maria. It wasn't working out to well until Alice came into his life. R&R!


**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Don't forget to REVIEW afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

JPOV

No, I didn't want to "Talk about it". I didn't want some annoying person helping me through this "trying time". But no matter what I said to them, Peter and Charlotte dropped me off on this rainy morning at the shrink's office.

I sat down in the chair across from Angela, the physiatrist. This was a waste of time and money. My life was perfectly normal, and I was just fine.

"Alright, honey. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Angela said in a high-pitched, girly voice.

Tell me about yourself? Is she kidding? Why don't we just get straight to the point? But, since I was raised to be respectful to women, all I said was, "What about me?"

"Tell me about your family and friends! Remember, I'm here to listen!" She seemed happy, no, ecstatic that I was capable of talking. I wasn't a two year old!

"Um, alright. My dad left us- me and my momma, when I was three. He visited me on my birthdays for awhile but stopped by the time I was 13. Occasionally I would talk to him on the phone but we grew apart. He died when I was 16, about seven years ago. He was drunk and jumped off a 13th floor balcony. My momma raised me all by herself. She died three years ago in a car crash. At college I met Peter, Charlotte, and Maria. Peter is my best friend. Charlotte's a good friend too, and she recently got married to Peter. Maria and I dated throughout college. We were engaged before we got out of college. Two months before the wedding I caught her cheating." I stopped there.

I'm surprised that I told Angela so much. I suppose if she realized I don't have issues she will tell me I don't have to come back. But, with my fabulous luck, no such thing would happen.

"Oh," she said nodding. Nodding? She has no idea what I had been through! "Would you like a glass of water? I think we should have a chat about Maria." She pointed to her desk, which had a fresh glass of water waiting.

"How do you know I'm here about Maria? What about my parents? They are DEAD!" I snapped. Of course, the reason Charlotte sent me here was because of what happened with Maria. I've gone into sort of a depression since we broke up. I used to be out every night, always having fun. Ya, now, I wallow around the house, never going out, never moving on.

"Your parents' deaths are unfortunate. Saddening. But you coped on your own. If you needed help about their passing, you would have come years ago. So tell me, why do you think it is different with Maria?" Angela responded, calmly.

I finished the session in an annoyed manner. It was so predictable it was stupid! I would have walked out if it wasn't Peter and Charlotte's money. I just drove back to my apartment and watched the news- not in the mood for anything else.

"So how was it?" Peter called to me, shutting the door behind him.

"It sucked. A true waste of time. Do I look like a miracle just happened?" I snapped. He had moved out 3 months ago to live with Charlotte, but he still had stuff here, AND a key!

"Sorry man! You know I was against sending you, but Charlotte insisted. You know how she gets! I would stay here with you all night but I'm going out to dinner with Char." Peter said.

Peter stayed for an hour then left. I could tell I was bringing him down with my depression. I figured tonight I would go visit the local bar. A big guy named Emmett owns it. Sometimes I talk to him if there isn't a crowd. Or if his girlfriend isn't there. I think she hangs out with friends on Monday nights, so I decided to go.

When I got there, the bar was pretty empty. There was a group of six men in the corner, surrounding a tv, watching the pregame show. Emmett was standing behind an empty bar watching Sports Center. I walked over and took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Hey man. Slow night." I observed.

"It's a Monday. So how was therapy?" Emmett teased.

We spent a good 45 min making fun of therapists. I actually enjoyed myself. I like Emmett. He is so easy going and he can always cheer you up. Just then this weird guy walked in. He was at least 70 years old, had gray hair going down to his shoulders, and was dressed like a hippie. Clearly he wasn't sober.

After Emmett got him a drink, and he walked away, talking to himself, Emmett and I made fun of hippies. For about thirty minutes we heard the door chime. Instead of some 70 year old wannabe hippie, it was a beautiful, tall blonde. She skipped over to Emmett and kissed him passionately. Rosalie Hale.

"Ugh. Get a room." I muttered. I remember when people used to say that to me and Maria. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice a short, pixie like girl taking a seat next to me. She must have come in with Rose.

After the make out session was over, Rosalie introduced her. "Everyone this is my best friend, Alice. Alice you know Emmett, but this is Jasper."

We murmured hellos. Then Rosalie and Alice got into this huge conversation about going to the mall tomorrow. Luckily, Emmett and I had a game to watch- thank the lord for Monday Night Football! The Eagles were about to get a touchdown when there was an interception. Emmett was so upset he brought his fist down hard on the counter, which knocked Alices's purse on the floor.

"Sorry Alice!" Emmett quickly apologized.

"That was a COACH bag! Now it's on your disgusting floor! Ew!" Alice complained. Her wallet had fallen out and everything inside it had fallen out too.

Like a gentleman I bent down to pick it up. I noticed a picture of two people, Alice and Maria. How did they know each other? It looked like it was taken five years ago.

"That's a picture of me and my friend Maria. We went to high school together. I haven't talked to her recently, except a call that her wedding was off. I don't know who would dump Maria. Really cruel since it was right before the wedding." Alice said to me in a soprano voice.

I couldn't take it. I had no idea Maria had lied about her cheating. I just turned and ran out of the bar and sat on one of the benches. I heard Emmett call after me, then Rosalie explaining what had happened with me and Maria to Alice. A few moments later I had quiet footsteps approach me.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! Sooner you review, the sooner chapters come up! And it will get sooo much better! I hate first chapters because you have to explain what's been happening but the next one will be better! REVIEW**


End file.
